


Hot Pepper Camming

by isiscrisis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Cam Star Vernon AU, Dirty Talk, Edging, Humiliation kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Riding, Solo, Vernon is my kinky son, also:, he goes on camera and live streams his jerking off y'know, vernon in panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: He returns his focus to pleasuring himself, squeezing his bulge as it pulled at the panties. He imagines someone else is touching him, every touch is unexpected, and Vernon doesn’t know whether he’ll be teased, tortured, or something else entirely. He doesn’t really know that in reality either, he’s mostly just going with the flow of the night.And that flow is pushing him towards the dildo sitting behind him, at the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some [recommended](http://subvernon.tumblr.com/post/141691186843/hot-pepper-smut) [listening](http://subvernon.tumblr.com/post/153242810738/more-sounds-from-vernon-warning-this-one-gets) from my Vernon blog.

Vernon looks around himself, recalling how he got to this moment.

He didn’t know how exactly he first heard about camming. Maybe Dan had mentioned it at work, or perhaps through his own searches, he found it.

Either way, he was interested. And between a regular job, and starting a new channel, he wanted some way to make a little money on the side. No one would know, it was just him and his camera. And thousands of people watching him.

Now, he sighs, looking at the camera he had originally bought for Hot Pepper Gaming, now also used for Hot Pepper Camming. Not an official name, sadly, just a joke he could only share with himself.

He starts the stream, and figures he should start too.

It’s strange, allowing his hands to roam over his mostly nude figure in full light, as well as in the limbo of being physically alone, but anyone being able to log on at any second.

He shakes off his nerves as best as he can, squeezing his chest before continuing down the line to his panties. He shudders at his own fingers tracing the pattern of the lace, eyes darting between the camera and his hand. What was the sort of  _ etiquette _ , anyways? Should he try to delay his orgasm as long as possible? Maybe give one to each viewer that came in, like a welcoming gift?

...That certainly would be a night. Vernon considers it for a second, and makes a mental note of it.

He returns his focus to pleasuring himself, squeezing his bulge as it pulled at the panties. He imagines someone else is touching him, every touch is unexpected, and Vernon doesn’t know whether he’ll be teased, tortured, or something else entirely. He doesn’t really know that in reality either, he’s mostly just going with the flow of the night.

And that flow is pushing him towards the dildo sitting behind him, at the moment.

He reaches back and grabs it, letting it sit in his hand while he considered what to do first. With the thrill of being on cam running through him, he wanted to do everything he could. He  _ could _ do everything, if he so pleased. The night was all his.

For now, he brought the dildo to his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip. He can see himself looking innocently into the camera, into the imaginary person attached to this cock’s eyes, as he sucks like it’s all he’s good for.

After a moment, he takes it into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut at how hot he felt. He quickly transitions to bobbing it in and out of his mouth, pretending his mouth was being fucked. He moans around it, wishing he had more hands because he wants to pull his hair, or push himself further onto the toy, or touch himself- he grabs a fistful of his hair and shoves himself to the base of the toy, choking a little. He’s already noisy as hell, from lewd slurping noises to groans and gags. He’s imagining the person, praising him for how good he’s taking their cock or degrading him for just that. With either, they’d be moaning and cursing, and that’s Vernon’s favorite part.

Fuck, it’s incredible how turned on he is already. He should slow down, but at the same time, all he wants is to chase this feeling.

He looks at the chat. No one has come in yet, and he decides to slow down. He pulls the toy out of his mouth, watching the trail of saliva and dragging the tip across his lip.

“Um- fuck, hah- I’m gonna have to post this once I’m done.” He says to himself, voice raspy, not wanting any of that footage to go to waste. He swallows and moves the toy so it presses against his erection, trying to get some friction. He groans, his hips stuttering into his hand desperately.

“I’m such a  _ slut _ , god.” He whines, degrading himself. It wasn’t as fun as someone else doing it, but hey, dude could dream. He looks into the picture his camcorder is showing him- he’s kneeling, legs spread, on his bed with various toys behind him. Moving up his legs, connected to his thigh highs by black garters, he’s ridiculously hard behind his flowery lace panties, though his hand and the thick pink dildo covered a good portion of him. He had a soft stomach, more lean from his biking, his nipples were erect and a soft pink. Finally, his expression, lips parted and swollen where he’d gnawed at them, a furious blush painting his cheeks, and a light sheen starting to form on his forehead. And of course, a flower patterned snapback that matched his panties.

“Here I am, on camera, shoving a dildo down my throat, and that’s not enough for me.” Vernon laughs a little, wishing he had a couple people to completely overstimulate him.

“And…” He thrusted into his hand again with a moan. “And I’m gonna ride it, too.” The idea came out slowly, and he withdrew his hand and the toy. The lack of pressure and touch was killing him, yet all he was doing was pulling down his panties just enough to be able to ride his dildo.

He grabs the lube, popping the cap off with a click, and coats the toy in it. He strokes it for a second, then strokes himself.

“Oh f-fuck me.” Vernon shivers, little tears welling in his eyes. He can’t resist this time, his head snapping back, his free hand tugging at his short hair, quickly jerking himself until he’s on the edge.

Then he stops.

It takes all he has inside himself to stop, and he lets out a sob, but he knows what’s coming is better.

He takes a few breaths to calm down, then turns around so his back is to the camera.

“Face down, ass up, hah.” He jokes and presses his cheek down to his bed, his glasses and hat pushing up a little.

He wiggles his ass at the camera playfully while a finger trails up his cock to his ass. He only needs to tease his hole for a second before pressing in, immediately wanting more. He wants to be full already, roughly bouncing on the toy. But, he knows this is important, and he won’t even be able to get the toy in if he doesn’t stretch.

Then, a solution.

He quickens the pace of his finger, then adds another one. He’s starting to feel that fullness he’s been craving now, and he groans as his fingers pull in and out.

“Please, more.” He begs himself, curling his fingers in search of-

“There! There! God yes,  _ please-”  _ His prostate. He pushes in a third finger and develops a harder pace, not curling now to avoid coming early. He needs this so bad, he’s sure that if he edges again, tears would stream down his cheeks. Not necessarily a bad thing, just too hard to do by himself.

He returns to kneeling upright on the bed and turns back to the camera. When he removes his fingers, he tries to replace them with the toy as soon as he can, needing that pressure now more than anything.

His jaw drops as he sinks onto the dildo, hands gripping the sheets. Maybe he hadn’t stretched enough, or maybe he was just out of practice, but god this was thick. The pain wasn’t so bad after the head, as it plunged deeper inside of him.

“Do you like that?” Vernon’s voice drops lower than he expects, lust having taken hold of him.

“You like seeing your good little slut sink onto your cock?” He moans, and he’s not sure if it was his own words or the fact that he hit bottom, or both, perhaps. He allows himself a moment to adjust and get comfortable, knowing he wasn’t going to stop until he couldn’t move. He rises up slowly, then slams down, entering a rhythm of rolling hips that’s only getting faster.

“I could do this all day, just fucking- let you use me and unload into me.” His voice rises and falls as he rides, moans and grunts littering his sentences regularly.

“Punish me for- for coming or teasing you. That’ll just make me come more and-” Vernon curses and it turns into some mixture of groan and sob.

“Please- please let me come, I’m so close I  _ can’t,”  _ He knows how loud he’s getting, which only turns him on more while he waits for his imaginary permission. Whoever he’s fucking agrees, and as Vernon reaches to touch himself, he also pounds deeper, pushing him over the edge with a garbled cry. He shoots strings of white on his chest and bed, continuing to haphazardly bounce through his orgasm. Before he can register it, he’s sobbing and he can’t take any more, and he falls back on the bed. He looks around the room as he comes back down, straightening up his hat and glasses, and taking the dildo out of him. It’s another minute before he has the strength to sit up, and when he does, the wind is knocked out of him again.

In his blissful daze, he looks up at the screen and sees someone is watching. And typing.

"So, when's round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up until 3 am writing this on a school night, i have a paper due this morning  
> vernon enters my house and bashes me over the head with his dildo, killing me instantly


End file.
